


"Полка" или очередное награждение.

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Гиббсу вручают очередную награду, но как обычно...





	"Полка" или очередное награждение.

— Медаль за отвагу получает специальный агент Лерой Джетро Гиббс.

В зале раздались аплодисменты, но на сцену никто не вышел.

— Мистер Гиббс?! — повторила Синтия.

Стояла тишина, все стали оглядываться, как вперед вышел парень лет 28.

— Я за него, — ослепительно улыбнувшись, он прошел меж рядов и остановился возле секретарши директора.

— Поздравляю, — девушка отдала ему коробочку с медалью.

— Благодарю, — коротко кивнув, и послав в зал еще одну улыбку, он вернулся на свое место.

Награждение продолжилось, а Лерой Джетро Гиббс так и не появился в этот день в здании морской полиции.

 

***

 

— Ты снова не пришел за своей наградой, — он, грустно улыбаясь, спускался по лестнице.

— Ты же знаешь, что мне это не нужно, ДиНоззо, — седоволосый мужчина выпрямился и отложил шлифовальную бумагу.

ДиНоззо неопределенно хмыкает и подходит к Гиббсу.

— Мне нужна еще одна полка.

Джетро вопросительно смотрит на своего старшего агента.

— Для наград.

— Я не позволю устраивать в своем доме склад металлолома.

— Они дороги мне! Не знаю почему.

— Ты всегда был излишне сентиментален. И самое ужасное это то, что уже поздно выбивать из тебя подобную чушь.

— Это твои награды, а не чушь!

— Я не вижу смысла складировать их.

— Ты их заслужил.

— Они мне не нужны, ДиНоззо.

— Тогда они нужны мне! — Тони сел на ступеньки, — я прошу не так много, Гиббс. Неужели трудно выделить одну несчастную полку для этого?!

С секунду Джетро внимательно смотрит на него, а потом слегка улыбается.

— Полка, так полка, ДиНоззо. Но одна, больше не проси.

— Спасибо, Гиббс, — Тони улыбается как ребенок, которому дали конфету, и резко вскакивает, — пойду, освобожу место!

— Завтра, ДиНоззо. Сейчас надо выспаться.

— Но… — он не успевает договорить. Гиббс резко прижимает к перилам говорливого агента и жестко целует.

— Я сказал спать, Энтони. Или о полке можешь забыть, а так же можешь спать на диване.


End file.
